With the rise in popularity of ridesharing, transportation network companies (TNC), such as Lyft and Uber, have been able to pair passengers with a driver who provides the passengers with transportation on the driver's personal vehicle. Conventionally, TNCs offer passengers the ability to request service via their mobile devices. The mobile device may track the location of the driver, and determine when the vehicle will arrive. The TNC may monitor the service. The TNC industry is rapidly changing the livery/taxi industry by using the latest mobile technology to facilitate rides for hire.
With these new transportation services in the marketplace, drivers are exposed to new risks. Additionally, personal auto policies may not extend coverage to the use of personal cars as taxis or livery vehicles, including their use in TNC services.